Currently, a display panel having a touch sensing function has increasingly become a dominant display product. So far, a touch panel may be integrated with a display panel in various manners, obtaining an in-cell display panel, an on-cell display panel and an add-on type display panel. Further, depending on their operation principles, the display panels having the touch sensing function include a capacitive touch display panel, a resistive touch display panel, an infrared touch display panel and so on. The capacitive touch display panels include a self-capacitive touch display panel and a mutual-capacitive touch display panel. In the self-capacitive touch display panel, electrodes configured for the touch sensing function are typically disposed in an outer substrate of the display panel, thus the self-capacitive touch display panel has a small overall thickness and a light weight.
In the self-capacitive touch display panel, a common electrode is divided into a plurality of common electrode blocks arranged in a matrix. When the self-capacitive touch display panel operates in a touch mode, touch driving signals are transmitted to the plurality of common electrode blocks to detect whether a touch exists; and when the self-capacitive touch display panel operates in a display mode, a common voltage is applied to the plurality of common electrode blocks to achieve a display function. However, a difference may exist between a common voltage firstly received by a common electrode block at a side and a common voltage lastly received by a common electrode block at another side, and the difference may lead to a defect of the display screen such as image flicker and image adhesion.